


La Clé De Son Cœur

by Oxyz



Category: Jack Et La Mécanique Du Coeur, Sin City
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он появился на свет с куском льда вместо сердца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Clé De Son Cœur

В день, когда он родился, холод убивал всё живое. Насквозь промерзала природа, а те, кто не успевал спрятаться от мороза, навеки обращались в ледяные статуи. Тронь покрывшуюся инеем птаху, застигнутую смертью прямо в полёте – и она рассыплется на мелкие куски. В тот день холод никого не щадил.

Должно быть, у его матери было самое горячее на земле сердце. Как ему рассказывали, эта женщина – с непокрытой головой и замерзающими на ресницах слезами – упорно брела в день его рождения сквозь сугробы, поднималась на проклятый ведьминский холм. И, лишь постучавшись в промёрзшие чёрные створки, упала на пороге без чувств.

На том пороге она его едва и не родила. Но ведьма, жившая на холме, расслышала слабый стук незваной гостьи – и распахнула двери.

* * *

Он появился на свет с куском льда вместо сердца. Мать напрасно переспрашивала у ведьмы раз за разом: «оно каменное? а, может, золотое?» Его сердце было из чистого льда и едва билось в промёрзшей грудной клетке.

Ему не суждено было прожить больше одного дня.

Но ведьма не пожелала так просто отдавать выстраданного ребёнка в цепкие лапы смерти. Она вынула лёд из его груди и заменила его часовым механизмом.

Она сказала: есть три правила, которые ты должен соблюдать неукоснительно. Если ты нарушишь хоть одно из них – часы в твоей груди остановятся, и ты умрёшь.

Она поведала: первое правило – никогда не прикасайся к своему сердцу.

Она наказала: второе правило – всегда держи себя в руках, не смей поддаваться эмоциям.

И она предостерегла: третье, самое главное, самое важное правило – никогда – никогда! – не влюбляйся.

* * *

Вскоре после его рождения мать не вынесла выпавшего на её долю бремени. Она отнесла ребёнка к дверям церкви и оставила его на пороге, не решившись даже постучать. Она не желала ему смерти. По крайней мере, она себе в этом не признавалась.

Уходя, она вложила младенцу в ладошку ключ, которым каждое утро необходимо было заводить его механическое сердце. Она оставила ключ, но не посчитала нужным оставить бумажки с именем.

* * *

Он выжил. Ему дали имя – Марв. И долгие двадцать лет он провёл в церковном приходе, скрываясь от людских глаз. Он не был ужасен душой – но его облик наводил страх на каждого, кто случайно сталкивался с ним.

Он вырос огромным, пугающим и молчаливым. Лицо, которое больше бы подошло средневековому воину, всегда имело суровое выражение. Он обладал недюжинной мощью и выполнял тяжёлую физическую работу, которая была не под силу никому другому.

Но, имея подобную внешность, внутри он оставался опасно хрупким. Вместо сердца у него были часы. Каждое своё утро Марв начинал с того, что осторожно заводил механизм.

Пока он рос, приходской часовщик каждый месяц приходил в его келью, чтобы заменить те или иные детали, приспособить сердечное устройство под стремительно меняющееся тело.

Но, хотя механизм часов менялся, ключ от него оставался прежним.

* * *

Марва не пускали в город. Даже изредка, даже по большим праздникам. Всё, что ему было дозволено – наблюдать из тёмного угла за теми, кто посещал церковь. Марв смотрел на людей с интересом. Большинство приходили регулярно. Были и те, кто появлялся единожды и, замолив грехи, исчезали навсегда, растворялись за воротами прихода, как тени, застигнутые восходом солнца.

Однажды на вечернюю молитву явился спустившийся с небес ангел. Марв никогда прежде таких не видел, поэтому для него вошедшая в церковь девушка явилась самой настоящей небесной посланницей. Она была красива: миниатюрная, белокурая (с непокрытой головой – в священном месте!), с кукольным личиком и молочно-белой кожей, она как будто сияла в ореоле божественного света посреди полутёмной и душной, забитой духом ладана, залы.

Святые со стен смотрели на неё укоризненно. Но она была самым настоящим ангелом во плоти – и эти взгляды проходили сквозь неё, потому что в ней не было греха, она была чиста и непорочна.

Марв долго смотрел на неё украдкой, как можно ниже натянув на лицо чёрный капюшон. Часы, ровно тикающие в его груди, вдруг затихли. Минутная стрелка задрожала между пятью и шестью часами, дёрнулась слишком сильно – и зашлась в бешеном круговороте по циферблату. Пронзительно закричала кукушка. Люди в зале переполошились, завертели головами, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится этот звук.

Марв, сгорбившись в три погибели и корчась от пронзившей грудную клетку боли, метнулся из залы в свою келью. Вперёд, скорее, успеть добраться до ключа и успокоить сошедший с ума часовой механизм.

* * *

Часовщик сокрушённо и неодобрительно качал головой, заменяя шестерёнки. Марв, не открывая глаз, вместо молитв повторял про себя три главных правила, которые кто-то когда-то вложил в его голову.

Их неукоснительное соблюдение сохраняло ему жизнь. Вздумай он нарушить хоть одно из них – его сердце не выдержит. И тогда Марв умрёт.

Правило первое: никогда не прикасайся к своему сердцу. Это была привилегия умелого, точно знающего, что можно трогать в механизме, а что нет, часовщика.

Правило второе: всегда держи себя в руках, не смей поддаваться эмоциям. С чувствами Марву всегда помогало справиться монотонное повторение молитв.

И правило третье. Самое главное, самое важное правило, которое ни за что нельзя нарушать. Никогда не влюбляйся.

* * *

Голди.

Белокурого ангела, что заставил сойти с ума его механическое сердце, звали Голди. Это было самое прекрасное имя на всей земле, и ей оно идеально подходило.

Поначалу Марв надеялся, что она больше не появится в церкви, станет одной из тех, кто лишь раз пришёл просить искупления грехов. Ведь она была неземным существом – да, быть может, единожды слегка оступившимся, но светлым и безгрешным.

Но она пришла снова. Раз, другой, третий – и Марв никогда не мог отвести от неё взгляда. Он смотрел на неё и чувствовал, как неизменно в панике заходятся часы в его груди. Бежал в свою келью, молился, успокаивая механизм, и с режущей болью заводил его, чтобы стрелки двигались, как им было положено.

Он знал, что, если так будет продолжаться, его сердце не выдержит. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Голди пленила его, окончательно и бесповоротно. И часовой механизм в его груди отсчитывал отныне не минуты его жизни – а безумно долгие секунды его существования до каждой новой встречи с ней.

* * *

Однажды Голди появилась на пороге его кельи. Как будто утреннее солнце осветило ярким лучом пыльные холодные стены. Марв думал, что она испугается – но она глядела на него с любопытством и некоторым смущением.

Она сказала, что давно заметила его. Видела, какими глазами он смотрел на неё каждый раз, когда она появлялась в церкви.

Она знала.

Обе стрелки часов в его груди бежали вперёд, как ополоумевшие, описывая круги по циферблату. Голди растерянно спросила, что за лихорадочное тиканье доносится до её слуха.

В голове Марва смешивались в единое целое все три самых важных правила. Но какие могут быть правила, когда в шаге от тебя стоит самый настоящий ангел? Протяни руку – и, кажется, дотронешься до трепещущих от испуга крыльев.

Механизм заходился в исступлённом ритме. Шестерёнки не выдерживали напора.

Голди подалась вперёд – и приложила к взорвавшейся болью груди Марва свою маленькую белую ладонь. Она изумлённо замерла, ощущая под пальцами обод циферблата.

Это моё сердце, едва дыша, прошептал ей Марв, ты коснулась своей прекрасной рукой самого моего сердца.

Голди смотрела на него со смесью испуга и восторженного изумления во взгляде. Он протянул ей маленький неприметный ключик из давно потускневшего металла.

Возьми, улыбнулся он, это ключ от моего сердца.

Они стояли так – и мир вокруг них как будто застыл, скованный убивающим всё на своём пути морозом. Марву даже показалось, что от дыхания Голди из её рта вырвалось маленькое облачко пара.

Мир застыл, замёрз навеки, скованный безжалостным холодом.

Марв нарушил разом все три самых главных правила. Не трогай своё сердце. Не смей поддаваться эмоциям. Никогда не влюбляйся.

Марв нарушил их.

И его сердце, – этот насильно поддерживающий в нём жизнь часовой механизм, – заиндевело.

Его сердце превратилось в кусок льда.


End file.
